flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Keep The Peace, Part I
| alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 12 | season = V | prod.code = | airdate.CA = December 6, 2012 | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} 'Plot' It is Sam and Jules' wedding. After they exchange their vows, Jules kisses him. After the kiss, Jules announces to all of their guests that they are expecting and she is three months pregnant. Some time later, a mysterious package is discovered at a 911 dispatch office and they call SRU. Spike determines it to be a bomb. But as they are evacuating the building, another bomb goes off at the Health and Welfare center. Ed, Jules, Leah and Sam divert to assist. Greg then declares that they're looking at a coordinated terror attack, and asks Winnie to re-up all the teams, as it's an "all hands on deck" crisis situation. As Team One scrambles to contain the situation, the dispatch receives a call from a man claiming responsibility. He claims that there are more bombs but refuses to identify himself. At the Health and Welfare center, they sort out the dead from the wounded. They then learn that there are kids trapped inside the center's day care. Unfortunately, the only hallway leading there has collapsed with a small unstable hole. Jules volunteers to go in, despite Sam's protests. Jules asks if he's her teammate or husband. Sam consents to letting her go. Jules goes in and saves the kids. During the rescue, Jules cuts her leg on rebar while crawling through debris and is told by the paramedic treating her afterward that she needs to rest her leg. Another bomb goes off at City Hall, just as Clark is seen arriving in the underground parking garage; he was evidently there to obtain a permit for an outdoor party. The city goes into a state of panic. With the mayor injured in the blast, Greg is advised by the deputy mayor that someone in uniform is best suited for the task of briefing the frightened citizens. Greg chooses to address the city, encouraging them not to embrace fear and to look out for each other, keeping in mind how they'd like to remember this day -- "This was the day we said 'no' to terror". A web video is soon released by the perpetrator, spewing some anti-government/anti-authority theories. Spike can't identify him but discovers the number of his cellphone, tracing it to an Anson Holt, a university psychology professor who was laid off for unknown reasons. The Team storms his house only to find it empty, but finds books on sadism and recorded DVDs. Jules, who has been evaluating the web video, realizes that there are ten targets that match the ten pillars of society that the perpetrator discusses in his video. The team believes that Anson Holt is going to target the university lab he once worked in. Greg asks Winnie to send the team nearest the university to head there immediately, in order to get Anson Holt to reveal the location of the remaining bombs. While still at the Holt residence, Ed receives a call from Clark, who is trapped and injured in the parking garage underneath City Hall. He pleads his son to stay strong as Team Three searches for him, but Ed urges them to go after Holt, as they are the team nearest the university. EMS then takes their place in searching for Clark, including Steve, Jules' ex-boyfriend from Seasons 3-4. Ed also arrives on scene, hoping to find his son. Team Three arrives at the lab on the university campus, and Donna Sabine identifies Anson Holt, sitting in front of computer screens displaying news footage of the carnage wrought by the bombs. Team Three enter the lab and demand that he surrender, but he remains motionless and impassive. When they turn him around in his chair, Donna sees Holt is wearing a suicide vest primed with C4 explosives. Donna orders all but one of her team out. Though Spike insists she waits till he gets there, Donna insists she can disable the bomb. However, she can find no detonator and realizes that Holt is staring at an activated security camera. The video feed is being watched by an unknown male in another location. Greg, who has just arrived on campus, orders her to get out of there. As Donna and her teammate make a break for it, Holt screams horrificly, and the bomb vest explodes. Greg takes cover behind a police cruiser as the building is gutted by the force of the blast. "Holt wasn't the bomber, he was the bait, Eddie," Greg sadly informs his team leader when he surveys the damage. "She's gone, Eddie." Team One reacts with shock at the news, and Greg curses the S.O.B. responsible. The episode concludes with the certain knowledge that several citizens have perished in the bomb blasts, that the culprit is still at large, and with Ed frantically digging for Clark in the destroyed parking structure. Trivia Sam's parents at his wedding were portrayed by Paetkau, David's real parents. The actor specially flew them into the set at Toronto for the episode. Lloyd Robertson is announcing the news about the bombing at the Health and Welfare center and other places as they happen. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Leah Kerns : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Donna Sabine '' * as ''Steve * Lloyd Robertson as himself Co-Starring Uncredited Plot * Appearance of Babycakes.